Ida Vanderboom
Ida Vanderboom is a member of the Vanderboom clan, and the wife of Samuel. She and her husband share one child, Leonard. She is also, unknowingly, the mother of Rose, with Albert. Rusty Lake: Roots Ida and Samuel first meet in the Spring of 1889, after the clock is repaired, and the time is set to the one on her flyer. She appears in the window, and gives the player a pipe that Samuel will use to smoke. During the Summer, Ida has set up her tent by the house. The player must match her voodoo dolls to the corresponding tarot cards, so she will give them a key to retrieve her crystal ball. After matching her visions to her tarot cards, the cry of a baby is heard, signifying her pregnancy. In the Winter of 1895, Ida and Samuel get married, and invite Albert, Emma, and Mary to be a part of their wedding photo. Their son Leonard, who was born before they wed, is also part of their photo. Then in 1896, she plays a Lying Game with Samuel, Albert, and Mary. Each person holds three cards, and the player must guess which of their cards is a lie or the truth. As she only told the truth once, she is given the Empress tarot card. During the Summer of 1904, she plays the tambourine in the family band, along with Samuel, Leonard, and Albert. Unexpectedly, after playing their song, the room goes dark and becomes covered in blood. She and Samuel have disappeared, and in their stead are two voodoo dolls nailed to the wall. In reality, the two have been abducted by Albert, who has them under his control through voodoo dolls. In order to solve the combination code to a locked chest, her doll is stabbed in the heart with a pin, which in turn puts a wooden stake through her heart. Using the scissors inside the chest, the player cuts the button eyes off the voodoo dolls, which in turn removes Samuel and Ida's eyes. After her eye is taken and placed into a jar on the side table, which becomes the sixth sacrifice, she drops dead. She is then buried in the Vanderboom family graveyard, along with her husband Samuel, until her grave is dug up many years later in 1932 by Rose, and her upper right arm bone stolen. Despite the fact that she was married to his brother Samuel, Albert develops an obsession with Ida. In 1909, he creates a contraption for the two to conceive a child artificially. He has preserved one of her ovarian eggs in a small chest. When it is mixed together with his semen, water, and a strange green potion, their daughter Rose is born. Trivia *Her occupation, dress style, and tambourine skills are all often associated with Romani travellers, suggesting a Romani heritage. *Her crystal ball premonitions include Rose wearing a crown and holding the resurrected baby, Leonard's war flashbacks, Frank down in the well and looking at the stars, Albert wearing a demon mask and the deer skull holding the voodoo dolls, Samuel missing both eyes, Emma hanging herself, her wedding photo with Samuel, and Mr. Crow. *In 1896, during the "The Lying Game" chapter, she is seen wearing the dark green hat that Emma wore in the "Fertility" chapter in 1884. She also wears this hat in the "Voodoo" chapter in 1904. *Ida and Samuel's deaths are mentioned in the newspaper in 1914, when their son Leonard is leaving to fight in WW1. *Ida and Samuel appear as shadows during Leonard's war flashbacks in 1918, dressed for their wedding photo. *The gravestone indicated that the date of her death was December 30th, 1904. However, she died in Summer 1904, not in Winter. *In Cube Escape: Paradox, it is revealed that her birth name is Ida Reiziger and she was born in the Winter of 1866. Gallery Category:Characters